havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Spiral
"Spiral" is the thirteenth episode and first-season finale of Haven. Synposis Haven's secrets come to light. Audrey grapples with a shocking revelation about herself as a mysterious criminal returns to town. A mysterious past comes back to haunt Nathan and the Chief. Plot Scene opens with Audrey walking to the remants of the Colorado kid scene. Elsewhere, a man recently released from Shawshank State Prison arrives in Haven. Audrey talks to God and wonders if He has anything else to send them. The man comes up to her and says that she'll figure things out eventually, and he's where he's supposed to be. He talks about how he's come back, and admits that he's from Haven originally. The man wishes her luck and walks away. The man, Max Hansen, comes to see Dave Teagues and explains that he's been in prison since 1985. Dave wonders if Max wants money, but Max says he wants a job. He refuses to take no for an answer, but says he has a few things to wrap up first. Next, Max comes to see Chief Wournos at the restaurant, and reminds the chief that his testimony puts him in prison. Wournos tells him to leave town, but Max says he has something to do before he goes anywhere. He tells Wournos to kill him now or go away. As the chief walks away, a lighthouse across the bay collapses. Later, Audrey meets with Nathan at the station. They confirm that the lighthouse collapsed because of a crack like the other cracks. Nathan notices that she's distracted, and Audrey admits that she hasn't been sleeping. He tells her to go home, but Audrey insists that she needs to keep working. He overrides her objections and tells her to get some sleep. Duke comes to his boat and finds Max waiting for him, sitting in his chair. Max says that he's there because a man at Shawshank referred Duke, and that Duke owes him money. Duke realizes Max is the man who killed a family 25 years ago. Max takes off his shirt and prepares to take the money. Duke isn't impressed... until he sees the tattoo on Max's arm. He realizes that Max isn't there to fight because it would risk his parole. Max says he'll see him at the Gull later. Chief Wournos is nervously looking out the window when Nathan comes in. Nathan notices Max's file on the desk, but Wournos insists everything is fine and tells him to check the cracks. Duke goes to see Audrey at her B&B, but she refuses to come out. Julia comes by and says that Audrey doesn't want to see him, and Duke tells her that Max is the man with the tattoo that is supposed to kill him. Disgusted, Duke leaves and Audrey comes out. Julia tells her that Duke was there. Max is having dinner when Audrey comes to see him. She demands to know why he's there, but Max bumps a waitress, who spills coffee on his arm, and he prepares to leave. Audrey accuses him of killing the Colorado Kid. Max notes that the chief thought so, but never proved it, and leaves. Audrey meets with Duke and asks if he remembers Max from the day he was at the Colorado Kid murder. The waitress notes that she spilled scalding coffee on Max, and Audrey realizes he has a connection to Nathan. Nathan is examining the cracks and finds Max waiting for him. Max is impressed with him, and Nathan quickly realizes who he is. Max insists that he just wants peace and quiet and the chance to settle down, but Nathan draws a gun on him. The parolee says that he has the right kind of friends in Haven, and they can make life easier. He walks away and Nathan watches him go. Duke and Audrey meet with Leo, Max's old cellmate. Leo has no idea where Max got his tattoos, and explains that Max won all the prison fights because he couldn't feel pain. He tells them that Max said he was going to return to Haven to track down some long-lost family. Max runs into Vince on the street, and Vince says that Max owes him. Max tells him that he wants the family back that was stolen from him, and that he has friends in Haven who will help him. Vince tells him to leave before he does something he'll really enjoy. The parolee tells Vince to tell Dave that he'll be for him, and he'll kill Vince the next time he sees him. Vince reminds him that he couldn't do it the last time, and smiles. Duke asks Audrey if she's going to tell Nathan why she's holed up at the B&B. She admits that she can't tell Duke because she has to tell Nathan first. She goes to see Nathan at the station and tells him that Max can't feel pain, which means they must be related. Nathan confronts his father, who realizes that Nathan has found out. He admits that Max Hansen is Nathan's biological father. Nathan admits that he's not surprised that his father had yet another secret to keep from him. Nathan stalks out and the chief admits to Audrey that he'd hoped to tell Nathan someday when things got better. But they never did, and now he's lost Nathan. Chief Wournos explains to Audrey that he adopted Nathan after Max went to prison, and that Max beat Nathan and his mother. As Max walks down the street, a crack moves toward him. He runs, terrified, but it catches up to him and drops him deep into the earth. Audrey and Nathan go to the crime scene, and Julia confirms that Max is dead. Nathan settles on duke as a suspect, but Audrey points out that Duke helped her investigate Max. She doesn't believe Duke is a suspect, but Nathan disagrees. They go to the restaurant and find Duke waiting with a shotgun. He's surprised and happy to learn that Max is dead, but points out that if he had any Troubled abilities, he wouldn't be hiding with a shotgun. Duke claims he has no idea why max came to see him, but Nathan doesn't believe him. As Nathan goes, Audrey warns that there could be another man with a tattoo out there waiting to kill him. Chief Wournos comes to see the Teagues and tell them that Nathan knows the truth about his father. Vince warns them that Max said he had friends, and tells the chief that Nathan won't abandon him. Chief Wournos isn't convinced. Duke is making a call when he finds Julia waiting for him. She shows him a photo of three men, and one of them is her grandfather. He has a maze tattoo on his forearm. Nathan and Audrey go to the restaurant to see if anyone else knows about Max. Dave and Vince are there, and tell Nathan to give it time. He tries to ignore them as he talks to the waitress, and then finally snaps at Dave to leave him alone. The waitress says that Max was there twice, once with Audrey and a second time when the lighthouse fell... and the chief was with him. They realize that Chief Wournos is the one creating the cracks, and each incident has occurred when he was upset. Nathan and Audrey go to the chief's office, and Audrey wants to talk about what Nathan has planned. She insists that Chief Wournos is his father and he's a Troubled person, and she doesn't believe that he's killed anyone. Audrey also points out that Nathan could have left but didn't, and wonders where the chief might have gone. Julia takes Duke to a graveyard, but refuses to answer his questions. She finally shows him a gravestone with the maze symbol on it. Many of the gravestones have the symbol on it, including her grandfather's. Audrey and Nathan find Chief Wournos sitting on the beach, holding a gun. He admits that he's done everything he could to control his ability, and admits that he killed Max even though it was an accident. The chief prepares to shoot himself, figuring it's the only way to make it stop before he destroys everything in the town. He warns them that the town is on the edge and he can't stop it. Another series of cracks spread out from him, and Nathan asks him to put the gun down and come in with them. Chief Wournos insists that he did what he had to so that Nathan would be strong, and now Nathan is stronger than him. Nathan tries to reassure him, but the chief points out that Audrey knows better and isn't saying anything. Audrey can't bring herself to say anything. Chief Wournos says that he's been holding it together until Audrey returned, but warns her that not everyone is thrilled to have her back. As Nathan calls the chief "Dad," Wournos petrifies and then explodes into rubble. Later, Vince and David come out to the beach to attend a private service. Nathan is sitting on the beach, alone. The Teagues tell Audrey to talk to Nathan while they gather the evidence. Before she goes, she asks them if she knows about the people the Chief mentioned that don't want her there. Dave hesitantly admits that they don't know anyone, but once she's gone, Vince says they need to tell her the truth. Dave insists they need to let Audrey sort it out, and that doing so will keep the brothers alive. When Audrey expresses her condolences, Nathan blames her, asking why she didn't try to reassure the chief. When Audrey insists that Chief Wournos knew there was nothing to be done, Nathan tells her to go away. He refuses to listen when she tries to talk about her own recent discovery, and she walks away. Duke takes Julia to his boat and offers her a drink as thanks for her help. She warns that he'll have to figure out the rest on his own. As they talk, he's unaware that she has a maze tattoo on her shoulder that appears as she gets angry, and then fades away. Julia warns him that she still doesn't like him very much and then leaves. Once she's gone, Duke goes to a chalk board where he's prepared a list of people, and photos of Max and the tattoos. He writes down Julia's name. As Nathan walks along the beach picking up pieces of the chief, he finds the sheriff's badge. In the truck, the pieces of Wournos that they've gathered begin to move on their own. Back at the station, Nathan finds Ed Driscoll waiting for him, sitting in the chief's chair. Driscoll expresses his condolences, and informs Nathan that the chief was a good man. They now need a new chief of police, one with friends. Driscoll tells Nathan that he's damned, and Driscoll is going to change things. He tells Nathan to leave or suffer like the rest of his kind. Audrey is walking along the water when Nathan finds her. He tells her of Driscoll's plans and says they need someone to stop him. Nathan apologizes and Audrey takes his hand, and realizes that he can feel her. She realizes that it's part of what she's learned about Lucy, and hesitantly explains that she is Lucy Ripley. Before Nathan can talk about it further, a FBI agent comes up and asks Audrey who she is. When Audrey identifies herself, the agent draws a gun, identifies herself as Audrey Parker, and demands to know who Audrey is. Credits Characters * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Stephen McHattie as Ed Driscoll * Michelle Monteith as Julia Carr * John Borgeois as Max Hansen * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Cast *Kathleen Munroe as FBI Agent *Gary Levert as Leo *Alexis Milligan as Waitress *Wade Carroll as Cop Featured Music *"Stuck in a Glass Elevator" by The Myriads Quotes *'Audrey': You know, just because this guy's dead doesn't mean that another guy with a tattoo isn't going to kill you. Duke: You really are a buzzkill. Why would you say that? I liked you so much better when you were locked up in your cupcake room. *'FBI Agent': Excuse me, Audrey Parker? Audrey: Sorry can I help you? FBI Agent: Are you Audrey Parker? Audrey: And who are you? FBI Agent: I'm with the FBI. Answer the question. Audrey: Oh, right, your here about Max Hansen. He's dead. Agent pulls out her gun which caused Audrey and Nathan to draw theirs at her Nathan: Haven PD. Who are you? FBI Agent: I said I'm FBI. to pull out something Audrey: Hey, hey, keep your hands where I can see them. FBI Agent: What am I going to do, pull another gun? and Nathan don't know what she's saying the moment she pulls out her badge My name is Special Agent Audrey Parker. Who the hell are you? Links Summary from tv.com Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes